Of Princesses and Doctors
by acesfirefist
Summary: Perona and Law's history dates back to their first meeting in kindergarten, where one faithful day the pinkette managed to make the little surgeon's heart race faster than it ever had. Pure crackiness. Work in Progress. PeroLaw.
1. Muddy Encounters

**A/N: Alright! This is the first of this little crack-tastic PeroLaw series. I'm doing two cracky OP fanfics. Tell me what you think? Also I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing my stories. It means a lot to me, and gives me more inspiration to know that people actually like my writing~. So thanks! **

**As always, I own nothing but the words.**

It had taken her nearly two weeks. Two weeks of sowing, finger pricking, and "long nights" where she'd stay up until nine making the outfit. But to Perona, it was more than worth it. While she hadn't made it completely on her own(for Mommy Hina had made sure everything was in line and working properly, and even helped sow on a few of the buttons), it was her design, and her creation.

In short, Perona had never been more proud of herself.

The dress itself was a nice silky blue and yellow, and had the outlining of her favorite kind: lace. It was delicate looking, and the six year old knew she would have to be extra careful the following morning (less she tear it and ruin the pretty fabric. That would be absolutely devastating!).

Her sleep was filled with nightmares that night. Terrible nightmares of mean boys writing all over the blue silk, or evil girls telling her it wasn't cute. So much, that she found herself waking up in the middle of the night and stalking into the room with Mommy Hina and Daddy Smoker, choosing the cuddle up between their warmth.

The following morning was no better. Even though Perona had been brought up that to be early is to be on time, and on time is to be late, she was rushing to make that last bell, and by the time she had come into the classroom all of the seats had been filled.

All except one, and it was next to the most unhygienic, mean looking boy she had ever seen. His hair stuck up in places that didn't seem humanly possible, and even worse...he had dirt all over his face. Not cute at all. She had no intentions of sitting there(just think of if he brushed up against her outfit!) but seeing as it was the only seat available, she had no choice.

She took a look around then, trying to keep her mind off of the unccute male beside her. There was a rather cute looking green headed boy arguing with a blond over who had more pencils. A dumb looking boy with a goof grin, trying to steal the apple off Mr. Shanks' desk, and red headed girl next to him, getting ready to hit him against the head.

As she squinted her eyes even more to get a better look at the other students, their teacher had arrived and begun class. Never in her six years had Perona been more bored, and the boy next to her wasn't helping things either. He kept poking at her, making fun of her pigtails, and even was as bold as to call her a very improper word for a six year old. This had earned him a rightful time out and a sticking of one pinkette's tongue out at him.

Unannounced to her, though, was a plan forming underneath the red spiky hair of Kid.

He waited until class was over, and most of the students had retreated to the playground for a friendly game of pirates, but once he had the girl in sight, there was no stopping him.

So as the rest of the children kept up with their imaginary crews and quests for the golden "One Piece"(which really was just a piece of Principal Rogers' statue), he pushed her down with one quick shove. The girl landed into a mud puddle, and almost immediately the tears began to weld in her eyes. Her dress, her poor, poor dress...it was all covered in mud and ruined completely.

She pouted deeply, a glare shot at the mean boy looming over her. "This isn't cute, stupid! Say you're sorry!"

"Or what, Princess of the Brats? You gonna get your mommy on me?"

This was a possibility, considering her mother was one of the strongest people she knew, and could easily take down this boy, but Perona wanted to do this on her own.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't have that chance. Before she even got to stand up there was another; a boy with a cute stuffed polar bear, and dark circles underneath his eyes. He had stepped in between her and Kid, arms crossed over his chest.

"Leave the cute girl alone, asshole. Or I'll make you my next patient," A rather evil smirk for a six year old spread across his lips then, "I'm sure I can find some brains to put into that empty head of yours."

Kid snarled his lip, "Step aside, Nurse Lawly. This is between me and the brat."

"No, it's between an idiot and a innocent little girl."

At this point, Perona had managed to stand up, and stomped over to Kid. With a quick motion, she pushed him back, a disgusted look on his face, "That's for pushing me, and this!..." She lifted her foot up and then brought it down, hard, onto Kid's. "Is for ruining my new dress! Now why don't you go run to your mommy and tell her you got beat by a girl!"

Law watched in amazement. Who was this girl, and more importantly, why was his heart beating so fast? His face turned back to Kid, "The cutest one in the classroom at that."

This caused a pout on the red's lips, before he dashed off back to his gang of "pirates". The taller one turned to Perona then, the look of amazement still on his face. "You're pretty tough for being a princess."

She knitted her eyebrows at him, "A princess has to be tough. Mommy says that I should rely on myself, for most princes are weaklings. But you..." Her expression shifted slightly, a small smile tracing her lower lip, "You seem like a pretty strong prince."

"I'm not a prince, "He frowned hastily, "I'm a doctor. But you can be my nurse."

A nurse? Well, it wasn't like Perona hadn't thought about it before. She had tried to stitch up Kumashi several times, and had succeeded indefinitely. And she did have that cute nurse costume mother bought for Halloween last year. She grinned widely, wrapping her arm around Law's and dragging him towards the area of pick-up.

"Well then come on, Doctor Lawly, we have patients to work on~!"

He was a bit surprised by her eagerness, but smiled back nonetheless as he was dragged forward.

"It's Law. Doctor Law."


	2. A Day at the Beach

**A/N: Chapter two has arrived. I'm loving this story more and more, and I hope you guys are enjoying it in all it's crackiness. **

**To answer 10th Squad 3rd Seat: He would, but I'm not going to get too in depth with Kid. I'm leaving that to the other crack fic. **

**As always I don't own anything but the words. Enjoy~.**

It had been a nice day, mother had said, and she wanted to spend it at the beach. Perona wasn't exactly thrilled by this(for the sand on said beach would always get into her cute clothes and make her bathing suit all itchy), but the thirteen-year old was easily persuaded with the promise of ice cream money.

Still, that didn't mean she had to like it. She scrunched her nose at the blaring sun, pulling down the sun hat on her head. The heat was beginning to burn her delicate skin, and she could feel a tantrum coming.

That was until she spotted the one person she wanted to see.

Maybe this day at the beach wouldn't be too bad, for off in the distance, looking just as miserable as she was, was Law. Almost immediately her face lit and she turned to the older female at her side(for if she had turned to her father for approval, she'd get shot down immediately. The whole 'I hate that Trafalgar-kid' bit would hinder his say.) A stern look turned soft, and a nod of Hina's head, and she had taken off.

In the few feet that had separated them, Law had only managed to stand up before she tackled him with a hug. While he had never been too keen on people invading his personal space, Perona was the only exception. As her arms wrapped around his neck, a wide smile spread onto his lips.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too, Princess. What are you doing here?"

She released her grip, her cheeks matching in an embarrassed blush, "S-Sorry. Uhm, mother wanted to go to the beach today, and she dragged me along, but look!" She held out the money in her hand, a huge grin on her face,"I have enough money to get ice cream, and I think she gave me extra for you too!"

Her expression was nearly contagious, and Law had to bite back the need to smile again. He wasn't exactly known for being all smiles and giggles, but it seemed like pinkette brought out this side of him far too often. "Sounds like a plan to me." His head turned to the blond headed male behind him, and then back to Perona. He knew as well as she did Don didn't care if he left with her, but still frown met mischievious smirk, and the teasing began.

"Little Lawly's going on a date fufufufufufu."

"Shut up, old man. You're becoming bothersome, go play with you're idiot boyfriend and feathers." He snapped back, grabbing a hold of Perona's hand and pulling her along towards the boardwalk. She trailed after him, her free hand reaching up and lining her lower lip nervously.

"Hey, Fuzzy Hat." She called, trying to catch his attention.

"Hm?"

"Are..are you alright? I know you don't really like Do—"

"I'm fine, Princess. Just fine." It was a lie, and she could tell, but they had neared the vendor, and the conversation took a different turn. Their attention had turned to the man behind the small stand as Law took the money from Perona's hand. Of course they both knew he'd order for the both of them, he had done it the hundreds of times they had been out together, and well, Law liked the feeling of having more responsibility. "Two chocolate cones. One with sprinkles, the other plain." The order was placed, and soon enough two cones were handed to him, and then passed(the one with sprinkles, of course) to Perona.

Her grin had returned, and she skipped happily to a nearby bench. She let her thin fingers line the wood before elegantly pushing her dress underneath her and sitting down. Her eyes turned to Law then, as she patted the empty spot next to her for him to take.

It took him a moment to catch his breath at the scene before her. He might have been thirteen, but this girl had a way with making his heart beat since their first day of kindergarten, and now was no exception. Her white sun dress was so bright, so full of life, and definitely a change compared to the usual black she wore. While he loved everything she wore, this dress was quickly becoming one of his favorites. The way the light fabric blew in the wind, her ripples it would make at the straps, it was all gorgeous, just as the girl who wore it. These thoughts would of course, go unannounced for the time being for she was getting an impatient look on her features, and Law did his best to restore that beautiful smile onto her face. So he sat himself down next to her, letting one of the fingers on his free hand grace over the white fabric for just a moment before pulling away and focusing on the dark ice cream.

Perona took another look over at him, eyebrows knitting at his unintentional spacing out. His ice cream was melting, and if he didn't act soon, the sticky liquid would cover his hands for certain. So she did what any good friend would do, and leaned down, licking up the beads on his ice cream and making it safe once more. But all of this had been so sudden to Law, and he jumped at her closeness, causing the ice cream to shove forward and onto most of her lips and nose, and even having a few drops fall onto her pretty white dress.

She pulled away, a deep pout settling. "Not cutteee…." She whined, taking her hand and trying her best to wipe away the cold treat. He was completely prepared for one of of her rants about how something ruined her clothes, and as she was about to open her mouth again, he began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Princess I was ju—"

"I ruined your ice cream."

Baffled was an understatement. Perona had never been one to think of another before herself, even when it came to Law, and to hear those words come out of her lips left him more than surprised. She care more about ruining his frozen treat than her ruined clothes. A small smile spread across his features as one of his fingers reached out and wiped away some of the ice cream. "No, no it's not ruined…" He started, inching his face closer to hers, "Just made the container more beautiful."

And as he finished, his lips connected with hers in a chaste kiss, savoring the sweet taste of the ice cream, and then even sweeter taste of Perona's lips. They had stolen kisses before, but never like this. No, those small ones on the cheek were nothing compared to the feeling of one's lips on another's. They had both stayed completely frozen during this, contemplating what action to do next. While Law was the first to initiate this kiss, it was Perona who decided to keep it a little while longer. She had dropped her ice cream onto the ground, and with one hand placed onto his cheek, kept the kiss for a mere couple more minutes.

But all things had to come to an end, and while Law didn't want this moment to, the need to breath had came. As he pulled away, he watched as the bright hues of her face were accompanied by the brightest smile he had ever seen. She looked genuinely happy, and to know that he was the cause was enough for him.

He returned the smile best he could, and soon afterwords laced his fingers with hers. "Best day at the beach?"

She leaned in more, pressing another soft kiss onto his lips, "Best day at the beach...ever."


	3. Tests and Kisses

**A/N: This is part one of this angst-fest. I've been in a Zorona mood as of late, and well, thought I'd throw in some drama in involving the two. And I didn't really set Don's boyfriend, but if I had to pick I'd say Vergo. Enjoy~. **

**As always, I own nothing but the words.**

Everyone knew about Perona and Law. The childhood sweethearts that had lived a life of pure bliss most of their life. There wasn't a hitch in their relationship, never a fight, nor a break up. They were the perfect duo, and had always been since their first meeting at six.

Yes, everyone knew about those two and their happy relationship. Especially Zoro.

Everyday she would go on and on about that stupid man of hers, and what he would do to please her yet again, all the while the green-headed male would get more and more irritated. He hated that stupid wannabe doctor, and wanted nothing more than to just punch him in his goddamn skinny face. This was how it had been since the two of them got together years ago.

So as he sat across from the sixteen year old, listening to her jab on about how Law had stayed up really late every night just to be able to talk to her on the phone(for he would be busy with his pre-med things during the afternoon, and her with her sewing), the rage began to build in his stomach.

He didn't want to snap, but it was inevitable. "Just shut up about your shitty boyfriend already, brat. No one cares." And almost immediately he wanted to take it all back. The look on her face told him she was ready to kill him right then and there. This was a party, damn it, and he was in no mood to argue with her.

"Moron, I care," She started, standing up from the couch, "And from that look on your stupid face, I can see you do too. You just don't want to admit it."

That was it. If she wanted t argue, he'd argue. He rose as well, the bottle in his hand, and he'd be lying if he said this wasn't slightly influenced by the alcohol running through his veins, "Brat, I could give a shit about your asshole, and his "wannabe doctor" attitude. He won't bit more be a good doctor than you'll be a fashion designer." His conscious was telling him to stop; to just apologize, but the anger and alcohol was winning over. "Shitty dreams for stupid people."

Her hands had balled into fists now as she turned and send him a fierce glare, "Take that back, stupid! None of that's true," A jab of her finger to his chest, "Take it back!"

His hand slapped hers away, aw they locked in a staring contest. Several minutes of silent glaring had passed between then and he had turned to walk away, heading god knows where-away from _her._ As he reached the balcony of the house(which whom's he could not remember), he let out a frustrating grunt. Shitty party, shitty house...shitty woman. Tch. It's not like he did care. Only that was the problem.

Deep down inside, Zoro knew one thing for certain. He was inevitable in love with her. No matter how many times he tried to shake it off, it wouldn't go away. And that, was why he acted the way he did around the woman, and towards her boyfriend. He was rather jealous of the pair, and having it dwell within him was slowly eating away at his core. Maybe that's what he needed to do, to have it all out in the open with her. A part of him was telling him no; that this was a horrible idea and would jeopardize what little chance he had with her, but the other was telling him to go for it(again, this part was probably being egged on by the alcohol as well). So when her petite form had found him again, a deep scowl on her face, he knew what he had to do.

"You stupid, uncute, idiot!" Her small fists pounded on his back until he finally turned."I can't believe you would say something li-" She was cut short by the sudden grasping of his hand around her wrists. It was firm, but not hurtful. No, what concerned Perona the most was that look on his face. It was as if he was fighting with himself, and she didn't like it one bit. She tried to tug away, but his grip was too tight."L-Let go."

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to happen,"Listen to me, brat, and listen well, 'cause I'm not gonna say this ever again," He inched his face closer to hers and she reeled back instinctively. His voice was softer than usual, and as his words slipped out, the heat from his breath hit her face, causing the smell of alcohol to wash over her. "I'm in love with you."

She could feel her heart literally drop as those words slipped into her ears. He...he was in love with her? This couldn't be true. All those years he had made it seem like she was nothing more than just an annoying brat to him. It had to be the alcohol talking. Yeah, that made more sense. "You're drunk, idiot...You don't know what y-" But she was cut off once again, this time by the pressing of one green-headed man's lips against her own. Her whole body tensed, and her mind went wild. As his lips tried to deepen it once more, she shook her head. This wasn't her Law, this wasn't right. And while there might be something small there for Zoro, it was nothing compared to the feelings she had for Law.

Nothing compared to the feelings she had for her Law.

She pushed him away, the tears threatening to fall on the brim of her lids, "S-Stupid! Why the hell would you..." His face was what caught her attention, for it wasn't locked onto hers anymore, but the figure standing behind them.

For in the short couple minutes they had been lip locking, Law had crept behind them, a mix between shock and disgust on his features.

_-To Be Continued-_


	4. Uncertainty

**A/N: And here's part two~. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! **

**As always, I don't own anything but the words.**

Two things had happened then, and only one of those Perona was sure were real. As Law's hands reached up and grabbed Zoro by the shirt, she knew this wouldn't end well. But never would she think he'd go so far as to actually doing something like...this.

Her tears had clouded her vision, but she could make out that smirk of his before he pulled the other over the railing and dangled him underneath the ground below. The fall alone was enough to kill anybody, and the only chance Zoro would have to make it if he was dropped was to hope and pray he'd make it to the pool, and not the concrete.

Perona's fragile hands wrapped around Law's upper arm, her pleads spilling from her mouth, but going completely unheard. He was in a state of mind, there was nothing but him and the squirming male's who's life he held in his hands. "Troublesome asshole..."

Zoro sent him a glare, "Do it, you shitty doctor, drop me. I'll make sure to kill you afterwords."

"Idiot. If I drop you, your bones will break, your neck will snap, and there will be nothing more than just a big heap of shit," Another one of his smirks, "And then I won't have to worry about you kissing anyone else. Your death would be most delightful."

"Please..."

It was weak, but her voice had made it through to him. His face had completely changed, all expressions dropping at the sound of Perona's hurt tone. His eyes turned from Zoro to the woman nuzzling her head into his arm, the tears rolling down her cheek and staining them with the runny mascara. A breath, a beating of his heart, and he had pulled the man back over the railing and released the grasp on his shirt. To him, this wasn't the right thing to do, but Perona's pleads were something he couldn't take. He'd swallow his pride and keep this man alive-for her.

His gaze never left her as a look of relief washed over her face and she went to give him one of her usually thankful hugs. But he tensed, and took a step back. There was still things lingering in the air; things Law knew as well as both of them, would change relationships completely.

She was a bit deterred by the denial of hug, but not enough to make her stop. This was her Fuzzy Hat; her Law, and she'd be damned if one little unwanted kiss between her and Zoro would ruin everything that. Her hand reached up to touch his face, expecting to be granted the warmth from his cheek, but got nothing but the cold fall air. Her breath hitched, and her eyes turned to him, sad and hurtful. "Fuzzy Hat..."

"You kissed him," He started, lips pressed into a firm line, "You kissed him, Perona."

"I-I didn't want to though!" At this point Zoro had stepped in to the conversation(much to both Law and Perona's disliking).

He took a step closer to them,"What the hell? You can't be serious! Tch."

This drew a deep glare from the both of them. "Stay out of this, asshole, I'm still debating whether or not to kill you. Clearly you don't have enough brains to see that you're no more wanted than a rock. So here, let me enlighten you to what you should do," He nearly growled the next part, "Fuck. Off."

"What the hell'd you just say, you shitty wannabe doctor? I should fuckin' kill you. Like I'd want your stupid girlfriend anyways. She's a goddamn annoying little girl that doesn't give a shit about anything but herself and you," At this point his hands were balled into fists as he made his way to the door, "You two shitheads deserve each other. Whatever," He turned to give Perona one last look over his shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. Hope you're happy, brat." And with that he left, leaving the two alone completely.

Perona took a deep breath, eyeing him until he was downstairs and out of sight. The want to run after him and apologize was there, but why should she? It was him that had kissed her. Him, that had managed to turn everything around in her world. She turned to Law, and flinched at the hateful glare he was sending her.

"You. Kissed. Him." He reiterated, gritting his teeth together.

Her whole body ached, and she just wanted to run to him and be wrapped in his warmth. But she knew that wouldn't happen-at least not now. No, she knew what she needed to do."I'm sorry, Law...I didn't want to...I-I.." She took a step closer, her voice becoming weaker and weaker underneath his gaze, "I love you. When I was kissing him all I could think about was you."

He turned on his heel, turning his head over his shoulder, "I'm sorry...I can't forgive you."

"Please!" Her hand wrapped around his wrist in protest, but it was too late. She had grasped nothing but air as he walked on, his hardened features not cracking. No, he'd wait til he was home to crack and let the emotions out. For now, he had to leave, and do it fast. As his pace quickened, he could hear her voice calling out his name. The urge to turn around, forget about this whole thing and have her in his arms again was there, but the fact still remained.

Perona had kissed Zoro, and there was no taking it back.

Though as those calls turned into sobs once he had reached the sidewalk he stopped. Almost immediately he felt the petite hands wrapping around his waist and that familiar scent fill the air before him. "Please, Fuzzy Hat...I don't want to lose you...ever."

So there they stood, in the cool street, her head nuzzled into the arch of his back as he hung his head. He didn't know what to do. This was Perona, the love of his life, and she was nearly begging for this whole horrid nightmare to end. "Perona...I can't just..." He took in a deep breath. Her scent was calming, relaxing, and made his decision all the more clear. "I need some time. To think." The muffled sob that escaped her lips then broke his heart completely, but this was the right thing to do. He needed to think all of this over, and he'd just have to make Perona understand this. He took a step forward, as the embrace fell apart, and the pinkette fell to her knees, ruining the black stockings on her legs. "I'll...see you later."

She didn't even want to look at him leave. Her life(to her at least) had fallen apart at the seams, and Perona, being the over-dramatic woman she was, could see the world ending before her. Her Law was leaving, and the chances that he'd come back to her; that she'd get to see that happy smile he'd reserve only for her, or smell that wonderful smell again, was just too much for her to bare at the moment. So she would sit, she decided, with a hugging of her scraped knees against her chest and a placing of one's head onto those knees. She would sit and wait until he came back, even if it took all night.

Yes, two things had happened that night, and the only one Perona was positive-and that was her world shattering with a single kiss.


End file.
